


Little Lucy Noose

by Mild_Red



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Red/pseuds/Mild_Red
Summary: Was a very silly goose.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Little Lucy Noose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work 'written' by one of my ocs, Léa Cato. Either she has seen Something, or she is very creative.

Little Lucy Noose  
Was a very silly goose;  
With a long, long neck,  
And a loud, loud laugh.  
On that long, long neck,  
Was a golden necklace,  
A Necklace of Joy.  
It has thirty charms of silver  
That went:  
Tlick  
Tlack  
Tlock  
Little Lucy Noose  
Was a very scary moose;  
With a big, big, big antlers  
And sharp, sharp, sharp eyes.  
Strung about those antlers  
Were nigh a thousand dreams.  
Good dreams, bad dreams,  
Mediocre dreams too.  
And not a single one of them  
Made a single lick o’ sense.  
When they hit together  
They went:  
Tlick  
Tlack  
Tlock  
Little Lucy Noose  
Itty bitty,  
Teeny tiny,  
Squinty winty,  
Lucille Eleanor Noose.  
With a necklace of Noise  
‘Round her neck.  
Deafening noise that screams:  
Tlick  
Tlack  
Tlock  
So loud it makes your ears bleed.  
When Little Lucy Noose  
Opens her mouth,  
Science comes out.  
Sometimes it’s biology,  
Sometimes it’s baking.  
From psychology to quantum phases.  
It falls out in such a way that:  
Makes your eyes and nose bleed,  
That makes your mind curl ‘round a hot metal rod  
And comes out in neat li’l ringlets,  
That makes your body hurt worse than anything,  
So bad your nerves and muscles just give out,  
That makes you so sick that your mind fades to dust  
And tells you things that just don’t make sense.  
Her skin is bronze.  
Her blood is mercury.  
Her organs, salt.  
Her bones, iron.  
Her vision stares so far that  
She could tell you how many eyelashes Lady Andromeda has.  
Maybe ask her, Lucy Noose  
Why she stands on the event horizon of knowledge,  
Adn see if your pores bleed at her answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Creative criticism is always appreciated.  
> Also I'm open to other ideas along this vein of thought.


End file.
